Demetri
by isasmile89
Summary: la historia del ruso dejando la guardia, su amor por tanya y el como sus acciones lo alejan mas de ella, complemanto de mi fic con tanya, un saludo espero les guste..!
1. Chapter 1

Aquí el primero capitulo escrito desde la perspectiva de Demetri, es una introducción a lo que es el ficc de Tanya, es para entender un poco al antiguo Vulturi, espero les guste, ya saben un review y subo el siguiente, gracias Eli mMsen, por tus comentarios, espero le guste..!

Un saludo

Atte:Isa

Capítulo I

En mis años como Vulturi nunca nadie me importo, no sentía nada cuando me alimentaba de la sangre de inocentes, me decía a mi mismo que eran ellos o yo, solo era mi forma de sobrevivir, solo una persona había llegado a importarme de verdad, pero ella nunca me perdonaría.

Que caso tenia salir de esta vida de comodidades si no podría estar con ella.

Hasta que un día todo cambio, la indiferencia fue sustituida por la desesperación, la apatía por el deseo de liberarla de cualquier peligro, mis lealtades cambiaron, porque nada tendría sentido si ella ya no estaba.

Los pasillos de la gran torre del reloj estaban desiertos, Heidi llegaría en los próximos días con nuevos aperitivos, después del festival de San Marcos la cuidad quedaba bastante vacía, podía vagar tranquilamente por ella sin que nadie me prestase demasiada atención.

-Demetri- escuche decir a Félix, podría decir que él era el único al que consideraba mi amigo de entre toda la guardia.

- Félix- dije a modo de saludo.

- debes tener cuidado- dijo en tono serio- existen ciertos rumores sobre la relación que tienes con una vampira que a pasado a ser de la lista negra de Aro.

- no entendía sus palabras, la única vampira con la que en realidad tenía una relación era Heidi, pero ella no podía estar en la lista negra ella nos traía los bocadillos.

- No sé a quién te refieres- dije en tono desinteresado.

-¿Sabes quién está de visita teniendo una audiencia en estos momentos con Aro?- pregunto

- No tengo por qué saberlo- mi tono era cada vez mas apático..

- Yo creo que si te importaría- expreso Félix

- ¿Vas a decírmelo o no?- pregunte, me exasperaba cuando se ponía en esta actitud.

- Esta bien, pero deberías saber que le quitas la diversión a la vida.

Félix- dije esta vez mucho más serio.

- está bien se trata de una de las Rusas amigas de los Cullen- dijo sin mucho interés.

Sentí por primera vez en décadas, la primera chispa de real interés.

-¿Cual de ellas? - pregunte con una frialdad que no sentía.

-No lo sé para mi todas son iguales- decía Félix.

Me concentre para saber si era ella la que estaba en estos momentos con Aro, busque su aroma por toda la ciudad, pero en definitiva no era ella.

Su dulce fragancia no estaba en el aire, no era ella quien estaba a unos metros de mi, sentí el desencanto tan pronto percibí que era su hermana quien estaba en Volterra.

-¿Sabes a que ha venido?-pregunte

-No estoy seguro, pero es algo relacionado con los Cullen, en cuanto Aro tomo su mano, pude ver que sea lo que sea que ella le dijo, es algo que el a estado esperando durante muchos años. 

La respuesta de Félix, me dejo intrigado, que yo supiera el clan Denali era amigo de los Cullen, que podría decir Irina que fuera de interés para Aro, ella no dañaría a los Cullen.

-Nos vemos luego- dije

Me acerque a la sala de audiencias, tal vez no era ella quien estaba en la ciudad pero con algo de suerte sabría como estaba.

-Absoluta discreción- exigió Aro en tono serio, pude percibir que quien estaba con él era Jane.

- Nadie de la guardia puede saber mis intenciones, en especial Demetri- continuo Aro.

A partir de ese momento no baje la guardia ni un segundo, si había algo que no debía saber, necesitaba investigarlo, sabía que Jane nunca me diría nada, pero trataría con Félix, esperaba que el supiera algo.

- Dime la verdad- pedí

-No puedo Demetri, sabes cómo es Aro, y el pidió explícitamente que no se te informara de nada- dijo Félix con una sincera frustración, sabía que al no le gustaba omitir la información al menos no a mi.

- te entiendo, pero no me gusta el no saber que se trama aquí.

- solo puedo decirte que estés muy atento.- dijo Félix antes de marcharse, quería exigirle que me dijera todo, pero no podía forzarlo, eso lo podría en peligro y no tenia ningún derecho a hacerlo, con cada palabra que me decía se ponía en evidencia con Aro.

No sabía cómo pero tenía que averiguar que pasaba, decidí que lo mas fácil era preguntar directamente a Aro, así no metería en problemas a nadie más.

Llegue a la torre donde Irina tenía su audiencia con Aro, en la puerta estaban dos guardias, las nuevas adquisiciones a los Vulturi.

Bruno, Salvatore, dije a modo de saludo, ellos asintieron una vez con la cabeza, pero en cuanto trate de pasar la puerta me cerraron el paso.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunte.

-Lo siento señor, pero recibimos ordenes de no permitir ninguna intromisión en esta audiencia.

- está bien- dije de mala gana, sabía que eso no era cierto, el único que tenía prohibido el paso era yo.

Tenia que descubrir como enterarme de lo que ocurría.

Vague por la ciudad con la esperanza de ver a Irina antes de que se marchara, tal vez podría sacarle alguna información.

No tenia razón para estar tan inquieto, el que su hermana estuviera en Volterra no quería decir nada, ella no tenia por que estar en peligro, aun así no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo se avecinaba.

-No deberías estar Vagando por la ciudad a estas horas- la voz de Jane venia de un callejón cercano.

- Y que mas podría hacer, si no soy bien recibido en las audiencias- dije mordazmente.

-Puede que no lo seas, pero está a punto de amanecer y Aro no perdonaría que por descuidado te expusieras- dijo dulcemente Jane, aunque sabía de sobra que en ella solo su voz es dulce.

-No soy tan estúpido como para exponerme- replique.

-Y no debes hacerlo, al menos no ahora, cuando estamos próximos a salir de viaje, tal vez necesitemos la mayor energía posible-comento Jane.

- ¿Salir?- pregunte-¿a dónde?-

- Parece que alguien a osado crear un niño inmortal, nuestra ley los prohíbe, así que tenemos que ir a limpiar los desastres de otros como ya sabes.

Me causaba gracia que Jane hablara de ``niños inmortales'' y romper la ley, cuando ella apenas podía pasar a la categoría de adolecente, Aro espero el tiempo justo para poder convertirla a ella y a su gemelo Alec.

-¿Quiénes lo crearon?-pregunte, no podía imaginarme a alguien tan estúpido como para hacerlo.

- Los Cullen- dijo Jane poniendo una mueca de aburrimiento.

-¿quien es el informante? pregunte como si en realidad no me importara la respuesta.

-llego hoy, me parece que es de Alaska- dijo

-¿Estas segura? pregunte con mas interés del que debía haber mostrado.

-Pues claro, estuve en la audiencia, pero veo que te interesa, eso es nuevo en ti, nunca te había visto de este modo, dime ¿porque te interesaría lo que les pasara a los Cullen?-pregunto con la mirada clavada en la mía.

-No me interesa- dije rápidamente, en realidad era cierto lo que le sucediera a los Cullen no era asunto mío,- es solo que creí que el clan de Alaska era amigo de los Cullen.

-Pues al parecer la sangre animal, no te exenta de traiciones familiares- su tono seguía siendo desinteresado- debes poner muy en orden tus ideas Demetri, porque si algo no se perdona en esta ciudad es la traición.- dijo Jane ahora de manera amenazadora, sin duda me había hablado de todo esto, porque Aro la había enviado.

- No sé de qué me hablas- replique.-Mis lealtades siempre han sido muy claras.

-De verdad espero que eso sea cierto, porque después de tantos años, has empezado a agradarme. - dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Me refugie dentro de las torres del palacio Vulturi, el sol estaba en su esplendor, y no podíamos salir, ya que llevando las gruesas capas de la guardia no pasaríamos desapercibidos, todo el día le di vueltas a las palabras de Jane, una parte de mi quería hacer el viaje lo más pronto posible, para estar cerca , aunque sabía que ella no me quiere el solo verla era un placer al que había renunciado, la sola idea era seductora, no podía evitar querer tenerla a unos metros de mi.

Pero mi lado racional, decía que este viaje no era lo mejor que podría pasar, los Cullen, no parecían ser de la clase que se rinde fácilmente, sin duda no sería nada tranquila la estadía en América.

Escuche pisadas cerca.

Demetri- dijo Félix- Aro solicita tu presencia-

No dije nada, Félix parecía incomodo, pero no le preste atención, por fin tendría frente a mi a Aro para hacerle mis preguntas.

Entramos en el gran salón, donde habitualmente Aro realiza las audiencias.

-Mi señor- dijimos Félix y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Pasen- dijo Aro- Félix puedes irte, necesito hablar con Demetri a solas.

Félix dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejándonos solos.

- Supongo que Jane, te ha informado las nuevas noticias- dijo Aro mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente.

- Así es- respondí

Entonces sabrás que después de la llegada de Heidi con la comida saldremos hacia América- Continua diciendo Aro.

- solo asentí con la cabeza.

- Debes tener cuidado, con lo que hagas una vez que lleguemos con los Cullen Demetri, se lo que sientes por Tanya, pero si está con ellos en el asunto del niño inmortal, compartirá la sentencia como todos los responsables.

No aceptare muestras de debilidad, estas con nosotros o en contra, las leyes se hicieron para cumplirlas y si queremos preservar el orden es nuestro deber hacerlas cumplir.

-Lo sé y no tendrá quejas sobre mí, mi lealtad no ha cambiado- dije, aunque por dentro me pregunte si en verdad eso era cierto, algo dentro de mi decía que al estar ella en peligro nada me importaría.

Mas vale no correr riesgos- dijo Aro.

Después de sus palabras Chelsea entro en la habitación y enseguida mi determinación menguo, me empecé a preguntar si valdría la pena ponerme en contra de todo por alguien que nunca me amaría.

Tal vez no, me conteste.

Dame tu mano Demetri- pidió Aro.

Extendí mi mano derecha para así permitirle saber mis pensamientos, era la única forma de que el supiera si dio o no resultado la intervención de Chelsea.

Muy bien -dijo complacido- al parecer tenias razón mi querido Demetri, tus lealtades están intactas.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa, pues aquí actualizando este también, ahora si me disculparan, pero después de este tardare mas por que ya no tengo mas escrito, no pensaba seguirlo desde este perspectiva, asi que en su comentario me dicen si le sigo o si mejor solo retomo la parte de la separación…. Bueno espero sus opiniones ..!

Cuídense muxoo un saludo

Isa

Demetri

Capitulo II

Despues de eso los dias pasaron rapido, al tercer dia de mi pequeña charla con Aro, Heidi llego con la comida.

Despues del festin, Heidi se acerco a mi para hablar.

-Hola- dijo con un tono seductor.

- que tal la caza-pregunte

- nada fuera de lo normal, simples mortales que no saben resistirse a mis encantos, pero no hablemos de eso, tengo una mejor idea para pasar el tiempo.- se acerco a mi

La bese, y comenze a pasar mis manos por su cuerpo, ella reaccionaba a mis caricias, el estar con Heidi era solo un pasatiempo, tanto ella como yo sabiamos que solo era pasion, yo sabia que nunca amaria a nadie que no fuera Tanya.

-Cuando salen para America- pregunto.

-Mañana.

- Que lastima, no tenemos mucho tiempo entonces, seguramente tendre que salir por mas comida, para cuando ustedes regresen- comento Heidi.

El viaje fue tranquilo sin contratiempos aunque tardamos varias semanas en llegar a Forks, la desventaja de viajar solo de noche, me extraño las esposas tambien participaran en el viaje, por la experiencia que habia adquirido en mis años con la guardia, esta era la primera vez que salian de la ciudad por un asunto de esta naturaleza.

pude ver a Irina entra los viajeros, ella no parecia poner atencion en mi, pero yo no podia evitar centrar la mia en ella, se veia asustada, la entendia su destino no estaba mas a salvo que el de todos los Cullen, quize acercarme y darle algo de apoyo, pero esa no seria una buena idea.

en cada ciudad a la que pasabamos Aro se encarcaba de esparcir el rumor sobre el niño inmortal, entre mas testigos sobre como los vulturis hacian que la ley se cumpliera mejor.

Cuando llegamos a la peninsula de Olimpyc nuestro numero era mucho mas elevado.

La mañana era helada, los Cullen nos esperaban pero no estaban solos, supe que ella estaba ahi incluso antes de poder verla, su aroma llego a mi como la helada nieve que cubria todo a nuestro paso, cada parte de mi reacciono en cuanto persibi su cercania.

Entonces entramos en el claro.

habia 34 vampiros esperando nuestra llegada, la tension era palpable en el aire, pude ver como cambio su expresion al ver a su hermana en nuetras filas.

- Crei prudente decirte que si cometes algun error, ella lo pagara muy caro- dijo a mis espaldas Jane.

La idea de ver a Tanya bajo uno de sus devastadores ataques aparto de mi cualquier intecion de traicionar a la guardia.

Aro hablo con los Cullen, al parecer la niña no era del todo vampira, podia crecer y desarrollar conciencia, asi que la idea del peligro en el que expodria a nuestra especia quedaba descartada, aun asi Aro no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de debilitar al aquelarre mas extenso despues del de el mismo.

todo parecia solucionarse de las mejores formas, pero nunca hay que confiar demaciado en la suerte, en el preciso momento en el que pense que regresariamos a volterra sin haber efectuado una masacre, paso lo que de verdad esperaba que nunca me volviera a suceder, ahora si la perderia para siempre eso era un hecho.

Cayo, con su autoridad destrozo cualquier tipo de esperanza, por un segundo, pense hacerle frente, pero la mirada de jane que paseaba de Tanya a mi, me quito esa idea de la mente, era tarde para Irina.

Ya nadie podia ayudarla, el siquiera intentarlo, hubiera dañado mas a mi amada.

la señal llego.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Irina dejo de exister, sucedio tan rapido, Irina ahora solo era una pila de cenizas a los pies de Cayo.

Despues de un segundo se oyo el grito de Edward pidiendo que detuvieran a Tanya que se habia abalanzado con la furia y el dolor crispando sus facciones, entre Edward y Carlisle lograron detenerla.

Kate por su parte no fue tan facil.

El dolor que debian estar sintiendo, se me encogia el corazon al pensarlo, pero no era nada comparado con lo que yo sufriria si ella ya no estaba, era un pensamiento egoista, pero era la pura verdad, de todas maneras no habria podido hacer nada, para ayudar a su hermana.

-Irina fue castigada por levantar falsos testimonios contra esa niña- dijo Cayo

Los testigos que habiamos traido para ver como se efectuaba la ley, soltaron varias expresiones de descontento.

todos sabíamos que era necesario que Irina fuera masacrada para que hubiera un verdadero motivo para la batalla... una niña como renesmee no era un peligro para la nuestro secreto.

Del otro lado en las lineas enemigas pude ver como Carlisle trataba de consolarla y senti unos celos horribles al verlo cerca de ella, dandole el apoyo que yo jamas podria darle.

Todos incluyendome nos pusimos en guardia, la batalla podia desatarse en cualquier momento.

los viejos lideres Vulturis se sorprendieron de la reaccion de las hermanas, ellos esperaban que les dieran un motivo para empezar el enfrentamiento, estaba agradecido con los Cullen, por haberlas detenido.

- Me gustaria hablar con algunos testigos, por simple perfeccionismo- pidio Aro adelantandose unos pasos, como parte de su guardia tanto Renata Felix y yo lo acompañamos, cada paso que dabamos me acercaba a ella, pero eso no era un consuelo, no ahora.

yo solo tenia en mente el salir rapido de ahi, pero no habia forma de hacerlo, Aro aun no se habia dado cuenta que no habia forma de iniciar una batalla sin que los vulturis se vieran despojados de si aura de integridad.

despues de los testigos a Aro no le quedo de otra mas que admitir la derrota, senti un enorme alivio, al saber que la dejaria, que el peligro habia pasado.

El camino de regreso a Volterra fue tenso, nuestros lideres no estaban para nada felices con el resultado, ellos creian que para cuando entraramos de nuevo en su Ciudad ellos se habrian quiatado a los Cullen de ensima.

los dias pasaron y el ambiente en volterra volvia a ser el mismo, aunque Aro seguia pensando en como acabar con los Cullen, lo cual para mi sorpresa me tenia inquieto.

una noche paseando por la ciudad, felix se acerco a mi.

Ya basta Demetri- dijo en tono serio- No puedes seguir asi, si ellos se dan cuenta, es muy peligroso.

Ya basta demetri- dijo en tono serio -no puedes seguir asi... Es muy peligroso para tí... y para los que sabemos tu "secreto" si alguno de ellos se llegara a dar cuenta.

- no se de que me hablas- dije tratando de irme, sabia perfectamente de que hablaba, por lo que sabia Jane se habia regodeado diciendole a casi todos mis sentimientos por Tanya, asi que a estas alturas toda la guardia lo sabia.

-a no sabes de que te hablo, bien te refrescare la memoria- dijo mordazmente.- me refieron a cierto amiga de los cullen, se que es por ella por quien te comportas raro, pero debes saber que no hay manera en la que ella te acepte...no despues de lo ocurrido hace unas semanas, no solo lo que paso con Irina, recuerda lo que paso con la vampira a la que llamban madre, recuerda lo que le hicimos, se las razones que tuviste para hacerlo, pero ella no las conoce y eso te convierte en el ser que mas odia en este planeta - me vio con ojos de compasión y palmeó mi hombro en señal de apoyo

lo se- dije exasperado- pero no puedo evitarlo, se que ahora no me queda nada, no se por q seguir aqui o donde sea, no se que hacer con esta vida, lo que antes veia como una existencia bastante comoda, ya no lo es para nada, me siento vacio, por primera vez desde que soy un no-muerto, me siento realmente como un cadaver, no tengo nada por lo que luchar, exepto mi vida y mi estadia en la guardia, pero no se si eso sea suficiente.

- No debes hablar asi, esto pasara, solo tienes que hacerte a la idea de que tu vida es aqui en la guardia con el tiempo la olvidaras, no tienes un futuro con ella, a si que deja de torturarte.

-Tienes razon- le dije con una sonrisa y una calma que no sentia, simplemente no queria mas sermones, ademas debia aprender a mentir incluso a mis amigos, si queria sobrevivir.

Las semanas pasaban y mi animo no mejoraba al contrario, cada que pensaba en ella era como una tortura, ni Jane podia producir ese tipo de dolor.

los calles de la gran ciudad estaban desiertas, la luna llena invadia con su luz cada rincon de la plaza, era una vista hermosa, pero yo no podia sentir nada.

de las penumbras una figura llamo mi atencion, era Heidi que hablaba con Felix al parecer discutian.

- Pero el tiene derecho a saberlo- decia fuertemente Heidi, me extraño que le hablara asi a Felix, ellos siempre se habian llevado bien.

- no vez que eso solo lo inquietara- decia Felix con voz firme- pense que sentias algo pot el- concluyo mi amigo.

-presisamente por eso, el no me perdonaria que no se lo dijera, ademas el no me quiere al menos no del modo que yo quiero- al final se le quebro un poco la voz

- si el se entere , es el fin de lo de ustedes, lo sabes?-

-claro que lo se, no soy idiota, pero no puedo obligarlo a que me quiera- dijo rapidamente Heidi- Aro esta desquisiado quiere vencer como sea a los Cullen y empezara quitando del camino a sus amigos, sabemos que los mas cercanos son las denali.

No tenia que escuchar mas, con eso entendi todo, no dejaria que ellos me vieran eso los pondria en peligro, pero tenia que hablar de frente con Aro .

Lo busque por todo el palacio hasta que lo encontre en la sala de audiencias, Renata como casi siempre estaba a su lado.

- Demetri, a que debemos esta repentina entrada- Aro extendio la mano para tocar la mia, pero retrocedi un paso, no queria que supiera mis pensamientos necesitaba gritarselos yo a la cara.

-Se lo que planeas para las Denali, crei que cuando me uni a la guardia habiamos acordado algo?- le dije rapidamente recordando las circunstancias por las que me habia unido a los vulturis

Renata me veia con los ojos como platos, nunca le habia hablado tan directo a Aro, pero ahora no estaba de humor para esas formalidades de decirle amo, despues de todo el planeaba matar a lo unico que valia la pena en esta existencia.

- A si fue, no lo he olvidado- dijo tranquilamente Aro, pero habia un brillo extraño en su mirada, lo que me hizo desconfiar.

-Entonces me puedes explicar, como es que planeas debilitar a los cullen ocupandose de sus amigos y aun asi no dañar a Tanya?-

Aro poso sus ojos en mi , pude ver que estaba algo desconcertado, pero eso no duro mucho, rapidamente cambio su postura y endurecio la voz.

- te atreves a cuestionar mis intenciones, si nuestro acuerdo fue no dañar a Tanya lo sera para siempre, pero no dijimos nada de sus hermanas. - termino de decirlo con una nota de pesar, como si la muerte de Irina en verdad fuera algo que no hubiera estado dispuesto a efectuar.

El matar a la unica hermana que le queda, la dejara destrozada, no puedes hacer eso- dije casi bufando de la ira, no podia creer que habia servido fielmente al ser que queria destruir a lo unico que valia para mi.

Esta bien, tienes mi palabra , no dañare a las denali, a menos que ella rompan la ley- dijo Aro.- eso es todo? -pregunto

No- dije rapidamente- quiero dejar la guardia, este ya no es mi lugar y como siempre se ha dicho, nadie esta aqui por la fuerza, asi que le pido que me libere de mis obligaciones como parte de la guardia.

Despues de unos segundos de silencio, en los que los ojos de Renata iban de su amo hacia mi, Aro rompio el silencio y con una amabilidad que estaba seguro era fingida me libero de la guardia.

-por supuesto mi querido Demetri, sabes que eres totalmente libre, no te niego que es una gran perdida para la guardia, pero aqui tienes un lugar, por si cambias de opinion.- dijo acercando su mano para despedirse, aunque sabia de sobra que lo que en verdad queria era saber mis pensamientos, no habia forma de negarse, asi que le di la mano.

despues de un segundo que parecio una eternidad la despedida termino, yo me retire hacia mi habitacion para recoger algunas cosas y despedirme de Felix y Heidi.

Aun no podia creer que en verdad era libre, pero debia darme prisa y salir de volterra, no pensaba regresar nunca.

de todas la cosas que tenia en la habitacion solo tome un anillo habia sido de mi padre y tenia el escudo de la familia, dos espadas entrelazadas, con un aguila y un leon a cada lado.

Sali a la busqueda de las unicas dos personas a las que verdaderamente extrañaria.

Demetri- dijo Heidi antes de corres hacia mi y darme un fuerte abrazo.- es cierto lo que se dice?- pregunto desconcertada.

- si , me voy,- al decirlo noté que su expresion se entristecia.

- Prometeme que te cuidaras- dije con la voz gentil, aunque ella no lo supiera, gracias a ella podria salvar a Tanya.

-Ya sabes que siempre lo hago-dijo con voz apagada y media sonrisa en los labios.

La abrase para despedirme, ahora sabia que nunca habia sido solo diversion para ella, y me sentia culpable al pensarlo, pero no podia amarla, no como ella se merecia.

-Por favor, cuidate y trata de ser feliz, si ella es lista, te aceptara, yo lo haria- dijo con la voz rota, justo antes de darme un fugaz beso en los labios e irse.

Mi despedida de Felix fue muy diferente, en no entendi el por que mi necesidad de irme.

-No puedo creer lo tonto que eres- decia - aqui tienes todo, nadie se mete con nosotros, literalmente la comida viene a nosotros, lo unico que tenemos que hacer es servil fielmente y es todo, no veo el caso de vivir como un nomada, por alguien que nunca te perdonara.

De verdad entendia su reaccion, pero estaba empezando a molestarme , no tenia que restregarme en la cara que nunca podria estar con ella, eso lo sabia de sobra.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir , que por que ella no me acepte yo tenga que vivir aqui como esclavo, por que es lo que somos, hasta les decimos Amo, por favor Felix no te engañes, sabes que por lo unico que estamos aqui es por nuestros dones, si no desde hace mucho que nos hubieran exterminado.

-Puede que eso sea cierto, pero acaso crees que Aro la dejara en paz, por q te lo prometio- dijo sarcasticamente.

-Ya se que no sera asi, pero no permitire que nada le pase- dije de manera amenazadora.

-No quiero luchar contigo, pero si causas un problema no tendre alternativa, tu has dejado la guardia, pero mis lealtades aun son para Aro, Marco y Cayo- dijo Felix con el mismo tono que yo habia empleado para con el.

Entiendo, -dije friamente- bueno esta es nuestra despedida, espero que nos volvamos a ver sin la nesecidad de que alguno tenga que acabar muerto- dije antes de salir de Volterra.

Vague por Europa, no sabia que hacer con mi recien adquirida soledad, tenia mucho en que pensar, estaba ansioso por verla, pero tenia que buscar el momento oportuno, y tenia que ser sin que ella me viera, o podrian complicarse las cosas.

Despues de pasar dos semanas en Londres tratando de convencerme de que el ir a Alaska era una mala idea, no pude mas y tome el primer vuelo hacia America.

Llegue muy temprano apenas estaba amaneciendo, asi que tuve q esperar practicamente todo el dia en el aeropuerto, fue algo realmente dificil, habia demaciados humanos y la sed me quemaba la garganta cada que un humano pasaba demaciado cerca, pero no podia dejar que a estas alturas los Vulturia tuvieran la oportunidad de darme caza por haber matado unos cuantos humanos en el aeropuerto a la vista de todos.

Como pude, llegue a la puesta de sol.

Cruze las enormes puertas del aeropuerto en Toronto, no habia encontrado un lugar mas cercano, asi que haria corriendo el resto del camino hacia Denali.

Aun tenia mucho camino por recorrer, pero mis ansias por verla aunque ella no pudiera verme, el sentirme libre de verla era una sensación totalmente nueva para mi


End file.
